


An Eye for an Eye

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, I'm bad at tags, Sakura's Sasori's doll, Sasori is fucked in the head, Sorry Kakashi, This is not light or fluffy, Why do I write stuff like this?, You've been warned, misuse of chakra strings, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: For the past three years, she'd been his captive. For the past three years, she'd struggle to keep her sanity in check. For the past three years, she'd clung to the fact that she knew her loved ones would do everything in their power to get her back. But three years is a long time and Sakura is starting to crack.A glimpse of life as Sasori's living doll.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori, implied Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	An Eye for an Eye

The soft material of the kimono shimmered under the light of the candle. Her pink hair was carefully pinned up and arranged on top of her head, small teasing strands caressing her nape while her painted face was tilted down towards the ground almost bashfully. She was kneeling on the tatami, the red and gold of her kimono flickering to life under the shadows.

Her shoulders and arms trembled as she resisted the pull, but it was hopeless as she carefully reached for the small cup of sake poured out for her. The taste was familiar as she had indulged in it many times in the past .

The cup was intentionally pulled away a bit too quickly and a droplet of sake clung to the edges of her red lips. She knew what he wanted her to do and a part of her still stubbornly resisted, wanting to deny him with what little control she had left even though she was well aware of what the consequences were by now.

The punishment for her defiance.

And then as though remembering those horrible, horrible moments, her tongue hastily slipped out for the small morsel, hoping that he could pretend that her previous subversion could be seen as an attempt to tease him.

Her gaze slightly turned to the corner of her eyes, unable to turn her head where she knew he hid amongst the shadows behind her.

Unfortunately, there was no fooling this man. If there was ever a master in the art of deceiving, he would be one of the prime contenders for the title.

Sakura was unable to hide her flinch as she felt a hand rest on top of her head. Fingers combed through her locks, undoing the pins that held her hair together. The strands cascaded down her shoulders and onto her lower back, a symbol of how long she’d been kept in captivity.

She hadn’t had her hair this long since she was thirteen.

And now at the ripe age of twenty-six, she was right back where she’d started.

Weak. Pathetic.

The hand suddenly clutched her hair tightly and she bit the insides of her cheek in order to smother the instinct to make a sound.

Useless.

“Don’t think you can fool me, little girl,” came the soft croon from behind her. “Though I suppose I should commend you for still trying to hold out against me. It has been three years, after all, since you became mine.”

Sakura flinched hard at his words and didn't resist when he pulled at her hair, forcing her to bare her throat into the open. Cold fingers immediately caressed it and, though they didn't wrap around it, she felt as though she was being choked at the feel of the frigid digits touching her.

Abruptly she was released and Sakura gasped for air, panting hard as the tension was released from her body in relief at being set free. She allowed her body to sag, trusting the chakra strings to hold her up, and couldn’t even afford to muster up the strength to scowl as she heard his content chuckle from behind. After all, she was finally seeing the chakra strings to be a source of comfort than confinement.

“Show me, Sakura,” he purred. “Let’s have you put on a show like before. As we have done almost every night since you became mine.”

She didn’t fight as she felt the chakra strings pulling her up, guiding her to her feet. Her slender fingers reached up to undo the obi wrapped around her. The original anger that made her shoulders shake, the later terror that made her body tremble, and now the sullen stillness that came from resignation...

There was no escaping this.

The heavy obi fell to the floor, loosening the exquisite fabric that had to be more than the amount of an S-class mission pay. Slowly she turned around her head, gaze still tilted to the side to provide an illusion of shyness... the timidness of a virgin woman presenting herself to her lord on their wedding night.

Or a whore bought and ready to please her master for the first of many nights.

“As we practiced, Sakura,” his voice was soft and yet there was an unmistakable steel in them.

With her head still tilted down, her emerald orbs flickered towards where he stood and back to the ground, furthering the illusion of a shy, blushing bride. Her arm was then moved so that they crossed over her chest, flingers clutching onto the edges of her dress as to keep the kimono together.

“Off with the rest,” his voice was louder, clearer, as their little play continued on. A show just for the two of them. “Show me your desires, little girl.”

Sakura’s breathing became labored as she tried not to panic, to descend into the madness that beguiled her every night since she felt the frayed edges of her sanity crumbling. When had that first started? A year ago? When she’d finally started to hesitate and doubt as to whether she’d ever be found again?

Layer by layer, the kimono was pulled off, and layer by layer, Sakura felt her mind unraveling into pieces. Her hands moved without her command, one arm covering her breasts while the other cupped herself between her legs... a false sense of modesty when she was completely vulnerable and powerless.

A shuddery breath of trepidation escaped her, pleasing him, furthering the illusion of her excitement and anticipation.

“Show me,” his voice was huskier and betraying his words, indicating she had any freedom at all, the chakra strings tugged at her once more and Sakura sank to her knees submissively.

She tilted her body backwards, one hand pressed against the ground behind her to keep her propped up. Her legs were parted as wide as she could and she flinched at the cold air that brushed against her, especially as her other hand was guided between her thighs where she was then forced to part her nether lips for him.

“Sakura.”

Shivering, Sakura struggled to obey. Survive. She needed to survive. He may be breaking her slowly, but he hadn’t won just yet. He would never win. She’d never allow that. Even if she crumbled a little, she would never allow him to have everything.

She would survive.

She would be saved.

She would return back to her beloved someday. That much she swore.

Just for now she would comply. Because she needed to survive. Because she wanted to return back home and into his arms. To be held, loved, cherished, and respected like in the past.

_ “How fitting... the White Fang took everything from me... I suppose it is fate that I end up taking everything from his son.” _

“Sasori-sama,” the title was disgustingly familiar to her lips by now. “W-Would this please you?”

Survive. Survive. Survive. Survive. Sur-.

“I-I want to please you, Sasori-sama,” the scripted words from his little play continued to flow smoothly through her lips and there was a disgusting sense of relief at the approval in his eyes, to know that she was safe from punishment tonight. She felt her fingers being guided to caress herself between her legs. “I want to be touched by Sasori-sama. I want to be used by him...”

The heaviness of her breathing grew more natural as her fingers were forced to toy with her clit, her breasts tightening while her nipples pebbled. Her body shook at being forced to maintain the odd position, but she wasn’t allowed to move, forced to continue pleasuring herself in this forbidden play of a slave pleasuring herself to the thoughts of her master.

Fingers began to delve inside of her and it was so, so easy to smother her mewls when trying to further the illusion of a servant feeling shameful of her wanton display. Her head was tossed back as three of her fingers were forced inside of her and the stifled mewl was released into a yearning cry of pleasure. The servant unable to hold back her desire for her master while her walls clamped down on the fingers mercilessly thrusting inside of her.

Her back sank backwards until she was lying down on the ground, one hand eagerly fondling her breast while the other continued the rhythmic thrusts inside her.

“Sasori-sama, Sasori-sama,” she chanted desperately, eyes closed while her face was contorted with uninhibited pleasure. “I want... to feel... hah... I want... ah! Sasori-sama...”

The chakra strings moved and her hips were forced to thrust upward, meeting in synch with the pistoning of her fingers. Her thumb pressed against her clit and she tried to grind her hips towards the pleasure, eventually moving even without the guidance of her strings. 

The chakra strings remained, but Sasori watched with heavy eyes as his doll before him continued to frantically touch herself. His attention was locked, mesmerized by the glistening of her skin slick with sweat and the way her features contorted with pleasure. Her voice was so beguiling and was one of the many reasons why he had decided against turning her into an actual puppet like himself. There were so many parts of her that made her the perfect doll for him. Changing her to fit his own image would ruin that.

“Sasori-sama!” her body writhed on the ground, a breathless cry of his name filling the room as she finally tipped over the edge. It pleased him to hear his name escaping her lips as she reached her orgasm. It had taken a lot of work, but she was finally yielding to his demands.

Sakura shuddered hard on the ground, feeling her inner walls rhythmically fluttering around her fingers as the chakra strings urged her to teasingly thrust them inside of her. Unwilling tears trailed down her face and Sakura desperately wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, to hide her shameful appearance from the eyes of this monster.

Unfortunately, they had yet to reach the end of the script.

With the help of her strings, Sakura slowly turned around until she was on all fours on the ground. Remembering her lines, she spoke hoarsely. “Not enough... more... Sasori-sama...”

She was crawling now, her behind held up in the air and providing Sasori with the perfect view of the glistening essence trailing down between her legs. Her face flushed at the feel of his heavy gaze even while knowing this wasn’t the first occasion he’d watched her like this. The scene she was enacting was one of his favorites, after all.

Sakura stopped in front of a large chest, clenching her eyes shut as she knew Sasori wouldn’t know if she did with her back facing him. Her hands were raised and she felt her fingers unlatching the fastenings, the top of the chest pushed aside.

Having seen the contents many times, Sakura refused to open her eyes.

Toys.

Various self-pleasuring toys that Sasori that supplied for their little show. Vibrating cocks of various sizes and even small bullet contraptions that Sakura detested, especially due to Sasori’s use of them during her punishments.

How he’d chained her to the wall, the little bullet piece basically taped against her clit, alternating between turned on harshly to very soft... teasing and tormenting her until she was screaming for release, pathetically begging him as unsatisfied pleasure haunted her...

Relief filled her when Sasori seemed to have no interest in them tonight, only to feel dread all over again when she felt her fingers encircle a particular large vibrator.

Mercilessly, he made her turn it on immediately to the lowest setting. The hum of it was ominous and Sakura gritted her teeth so that she wouldn’t recoil in fear. Instead, she was made to turn around, to face him, while she leaned against her chest of naughty toys with her legs spread wide for him.

With a few flicks of his fingers, Sakura brought the vibrator between her legs and bit her lip, her own hands made to rub the tip of the flexible yet hard contraption against her wetness. While humiliating, it was definitely better than past experiences where Sasori, feeling particularly vindictive that day, had made her slowly shove a particularly large dildo inside of her without properly lubricating it. Even if it was using her own slickness, Sakura was grateful at how the rubbing motion was carefully wetting the vibrator.

“Mngh,” she bit her lip harder to stop the moan, but was unable to hide her panting and whimper at the pleasant hum of the pulsating object stimulating her clit.

“Do you want more, Sakura?” the way he said her name was so mocking and she hated him for it.

“Sasori-sama,” her hands pressed the vibrator harder against herself.

“Tell me.”

“Sasori-sama!” she pleaded.

The vibrator dipped between her nether lips and her hands began to make a meandering, circular motion. Her entire body trembled as she fought the strings, desperate to shove the large object and ride herself to completion.

“Do you want me, Sakura?”

No! Nononononono-!

“Yes, please!” she cried. “I want Sasori-sama. Please! Sasori-sama!”

Her emerald eyes were glazed and feverish, frantic for more of what he could give her. It was an addictive expression, one that Sasori had obsessively tried to replicate by carving onto the face of one of his puppets, but had always failed. There was always something missing in them.

The fire and glow in her eyes...

Pleased that she was showing him such an expression again tonight, Sasori generously relented and almost smiled in satisfaction at the scream torn from his little doll’s voice.

A wretched mix of a cry and a sob was torn from her throat as the thoroughly wet vibrator was pushed inside of her to the hilt. The sudden fullness and small vibration of the dildo nearly brought her to completion and Sakura hated and loved how the vibrator was turned onto the next setting, increasing the sharp stimulation, while her hands began to thrust the device inside of her.

The angle made her shake, the edges of the bumpy texture of the false cock brushing so teasingly against the sensitive bundle of nerves lining the top of her inner walls. She spread her legs wider and was relieved that Sasori allowed this, no longer caring how the red haired man was watching so attentively.

So close.

She was so close.

A cry of despair burned her throat, almost followed by violent cursing, as the toy was ripped out of her by her own hands. She held her tongue on shouting profanities at him, knowing Sasori would be displeased by any vulgarities. His doll was to be prim and proper. A beautiful lady to his molding.

Instead, she remained leaning against the chest, legs spread wide open unabashedly while slick dripped out from between them. She remained limp, chest heaving with each breathe, shame bursting through her chest as she sensed Sasori openly leering at her... but feeling no strength or will to close her legs.

What was the point?

Messy silver locks flashed through her mind, the gentle crinkle of his eye as he gave her another lame yet endearing excuse as to why he was late, yet again, to another one of their dates...

Sakura stifled the urge to cry, instead gritting her teeth and closing her legs together. She sat up and turned away from Sasori, taking advantage of the lack of chakra strings on her to preserve a modicum of modesty. Escaping right now was futile, especially under his sharp gaze.

"Now why would you go and do that," he hummed. The view had been perfect, the expression on her face so alluring. How he wanted to preserve such a moment.

Curses towards him clung to the tip of her tongue, but she forced herself to rein it in. Lashing out at him only led to  _ punishments _ and she knew she was in no condition for such a thing. She was tethering at the edge as it was already.

"Sakura," she flinched at the way he said her name, firm and with discipline like a master calling out to a pet. "Come."

There were no strings attached to her limbs still. He wanted her to crawl towards on her own free will. As if he'd allow her the dignity of walking.

This was not the first time. Shame and humiliation ran through her at the memory of how he'd forced her to crawl the first time, the angry tears running down her cheeks and her body covered in red marks and welts due to the spanking and whippings he'd given her only moments ago. How he'd made her crawl onto his lap and cling to him, her face buried into the crook of his neck like a lover desperate for affection.

"Sakura," there was a bite in his voice this time. Sasori was never one for patience.

Stifling the urge to cry, Sakura fell to her hands and knees. Her legs trembled due to the lingering tinges of pleasure she'd just experienced and she shakily began to crawl towards where Sasori was.

"Look at me."

She hated the tears that fell, but she forced herself to look and gave him an angry glower. To her disgust, this seemed to please him.

"As we practiced, Sakura." Sasori murmured as he settled himself down on a nearby chair.

Scowling deeply, Sakura hastened her speed, if only to get this over with. However, she hesitated once she was beside him. But only for a moment, knowing he wouldn't wait for long before taking over. And if Sasori was in control again, he wasn't going to be as lenient towards her.

She placed her hands on his thigh and rested her cheek against them, looking up at Sasori with what should be an imploring gaze, but was filled with vehemence and resentment instead. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Master... please..."

"What is it that you want, pet?" Feeling generous, Sasori began to run his hand through her hair. He gave her a pleased smirk when she tilted her head towards his touch. She was responding well. It had taken them so long to get to this point.

"I...," there was no need to force the blush on her cheeks. She would never become used to saying this, especially to this vile, abhorrent man. "Please... I... I want your cock..."

"You can do better than that."

Sakura's hands trailed up his thighs and past his stomach, her body rubbing against the hard wooden planes of his body, until she'd successfully crawled on top of him. Why he wanted her to do this when he felt literally nothing, she'd never understand. She just assumed it was another disgusting display of power he had over her.

She continued to rub herself against him like an amorous cat, using her body to tempt and plead her master into showing affection. She eventually settled on his lap, straddling him while she wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sasori-sama..."

"Look at me."

Sakura reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to stare into his eyes at all. But she did as she was told, forcing herself not to react when settling back made her press against the false cock hidden beneath his clothes. Instead, she remained still and tried to smother her fury as she felt him stroke her cheek and run his fingers through her hair again.

Her beauty was so bewitching, the smoothness of her naked body and the pertness of her breasts, but it was her expressive eyes that always held him captive. Sasori stared into her emerald depths, desperate for something he himself wasn't even entirely sure of. He wanted her to look at him. Her eyes were on him, but it wasn't enough. He wanted her to  _ look _ at him.

Feeling infuriated by the lack of satisfaction of something he didn't truly understand, his voice came out in a dark tenor. "Lift yourself up, pet."

Sakura shivered, sensing the change in the air. She obediently raised herself up, giving Sasori room to shove down his pants and reveal the large wooden cock attached to him. Apprehension crept through her at the realization that it was one of his larger varieties.

"Sit." His hand rested on her hip as he gave the order. "Watch."

She forced her eyes to return to his gaze and tried not to shake and cry as she reached down to grab a hold of the false length. The material was unyielding and hard... not to mention, completely dry.

"Sasori-sama," her gaze turned desperate. This was going to hurt. She wasn't wet enough anymore for this to slide in easily. Sakura released a cry when Sasori slapped her bottom hard.

"Sit." He repeated the demand harshly.

Whimpering, Sakura spread her legs wider and rubbed against the wooden cock, trying to wet it somehow to make the entry less painful. Sasori, however, in his impatience, held her hips in a bruising hold and forced her down on him to the hilt in one smooth jerk.

Sakura's eyes widened while her mouth fell open, a soundless scream escaping her in shock at the sudden overwhelming sensation of being stretched burning her. Sasori drank it all in greedily.

He loved how she fell towards him, losing strength in her arms to hold herself up. It allowed him to cuddle her against him, feel her frailty as she trembled within his arms, clinging to him as he was her only source of strength. Her reliance, dependance, on him was breathtaking and addictive. 

"Good girl," he crooned. "What a beautiful doll you are."

With those words, he began to gently rock his hips towards her. Mewls of protest immediately escaped her and Sasori smacked her bottom once more in punishment, causing her to let out an endearing squeal. His doll should adore everything and all that he gave her, be it pleasure or pain.

Sakura hated how her arms were were wrapped around this wretched man, her fingers clenching tightly around his cloak as she writhed and whimpered at the sensation of the unyielding cock inside of her. It didn't feel good... it was too big... she wanted it out of her!

"Ride me." The soft order filled her with terror.

"Please," she pleaded, having long since reached the point where she was no longer above such begging. Last time she managed to persuade Sasori by being affectionate to him and the small window of success was all the convincing she needed to press her face into his neck, nuzzling into him while whispering his name. Even if this dreadful man felt nothing, he seemed to enjoy such touches and tenderness.

Hope filled her when she felt Sasori run his finger through her hair and she didn't resist when he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer, his lips skimming over her jawline until he reached her ear.

"Sakura," he purred and chuckled in amusement when she eagerly responded and tilted her face towards him. "Ride me, pet. Don't make me repeat myself once more."

Tears threatened to fall and she struggled to keep them at bay. There was no changing his mind and the consequences were too dire for her to continue defying him. The past three years had proven that, her body enduring the cost of her belligerence.

And she was so tired...

Sakura clung onto him, biting her lip as she forced herself to move her hips. She whined pitifully when Sasori pulled her back, stopping her from burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Look at me." He commanded, wanting to see the glow in her eyes as she rode him.

She hated that the most, how he forced her to remain exposed and vulnerable to his vile eyes. She wanted nothing more than to hide from him, to keep her feelings to herself and no one else.

It was, after all, all that she had left of herself...

But Sasori was merciless and greedy, watching and absorbing the beautiful sight of this powerful kunoichi seeking her pleasure on top of him. He leaned back slightly for a better look, loving how the anger and resentment in those alluring emerald orbs faded to resignation and desperation. 

She was doing so well. He needed to reward her.

A simple spark of his chakra and suddenly, the wooden cock inside of her began to move. Sakura's eyes widened and she stiffened in shock, feeling the false member inside of her vibrate before exploding with the heat of his chakra within her womb.

She fell forward, clinging onto Sasori desperately as she fervently tried to hide her scream. Unfortunately, Sasori was having none of that, grabbing her by the hair and viciously pulling her back in order to see the heavy tears falling from her eyes as she writhed and cried on top of him.

"No," she begged and panted. It was too much. It was too big. The sensations were too overpowering.

"Sakura," he only chided in amusement.

She responded with a helpless whine, writhing on top of him against her will. Her eyes were locked with his, just the way he wanted, and the sounds of her moans and cries echoed within the dimly lit room, joined only by the shameful wet squelching noises of her inner walls clamping tightly around the false member inside her.

"Sasori-sama," the sound of his name from her lips, especially with that designation, the symbol of his superiority to her, was so potent that feelings he didn't feel was possible for someone like him began to stir.

"Again."

"Sasori-sama!" With his hand still tightly clutching onto her pink locks, Sakura unwittingly arched her back as the heat between her legs continued to overpower her senses. She couldn't contain her screams, crying with desperation for... for something... anything... to make it stop... to finally cum... "P-Please.... please..."

Her sobs were so endearing that Sasori wanted nothing more than to envelop his fragile doll within his arms. But her dance was not done yet.

Taking pity on her, he allowed his chakra strings to wrap around her limbs. He took one last look at her beauty and forcibly made her ride hard on top of the wooden cock.

The scream was instantaneous.

Sakura shook her head wildly. No! She was going to break. It was too big. It was too hot. S-She didn't want this! She wanted it to stop.

"Please Sasori-sama! Please!" She begged, her pride having been destroyed so long ago. A yelp escaped her when Sasori sharply smacked her bottom again, causing the vibrating cock to rub her at another angle that sent her mind reeling.

"You will love everything I give you, Sakura." He loved how her name rolled off his tongue.

Each jerk of her hips, the way her inner walls were forcibly parted by the unyielding member inside of her, and the feel of Sasori's heavy gaze on her...

It was all becoming a blur and Sakura felt herself losing more control of herself by the second.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home. Gods, she was so scared. So tired. She wanted to be home with her family and friends. She wanted to be back with K-!

It was some sick twisted joke by fate that the moment she thought of the most important person to her in the world, she felt herself shattering as her body fell into the grace of the unwanted orgasm.

Unable to curl up due to Sasori's cruel grip still on her hair, she was unable to hide nothing as she cried and screamed with pleasure in front of him.

Sasori found himself bewitched. 

It was so breathtaking.

A true work of art.

Worthy of being memorialized.

He could tell that his little doll had no strength in her, especially not after such a stunning performance. Feeling so proud of her, he gracefully allowed her to tip forward to lean against him. He held her tightly, running his fingers soothingly down her back while cooing at her at how much of a good girl she was. Even the tears that she shed was so beautiful and forgivable.

Sakura continued to shiver on top of Sasori, too numb to think of anything else anymore. She was so tired and sore, still so painfully stretched... it was too hard to continue fighting... to continue struggling...

...three long years....

Fresh set of hot tears trailed down her eyes as she closed her mind off, pressing her cheek against the cold solid chest beneath her, all too aware of the lack of a heartbeat.

Sasori couldn't stop the pleased smile at how Sakura rested against him. Yes, she looked the most beautiful when she was like this, completely spent and wholly reliant on him for support.

Her progress was slow, but she was getting there... his dear Sakura was getting there to the way of perfection. This was fine... for this, he didn't mind waiting. They had all the time in the world for this and the journey was proving to be so very satisfying.

"Now then," Sasori hummed pleasantly as he continued to pet his now docile doll, "what dance shall we perform next, little girl?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to post this only on the darkficcollections website due to the contents, but decided to try and give ao3 a shot. I gave this a rating of Explicit not just because of the more graphic sexual details, but because of the overall mind-fuckery involved. 
> 
> The idea came because I've always remembered how Chiyo attacked Kakashi, believing he was the White Fang, and yet this topic was never broached again. It seemed like an interesting plot device with Sasori, especially due to his recognition of Sakura and her connection to Kakashi, so I wanted to explore it a bit more. There was also actually supposed to be a part 2 of this with Kakashi and Sakura reuniting, but lately, I haven't been into writing sad fics because there's too many things to be sad, depressed, and tired over, haha. So I'll leave it to everyone's imagination that Sakura fucked up Sasori later, got back to Konoha, and made happy, sweet love with Kakashi afterwards (because that was sort of the plan with part 2, except a little more depressing).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed~! If you guys like it, please let me know (I don't mind kudos, but that doesn't tell me what it was that you liked about what I wrote and want more of)! I tend to write mostly for myself and only post things that I think other people will enjoy or might be interested in. So if you guys don't let me know what you guys like, I'll probably post less and less and just keep all the things I write to myself.
> 
> Hm... I should probably mention that in my other fics as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
